The 76th Hunger Games: Twisted
by Rebi3144
Summary: Kal is a gorgeous boy of 16. I'm an awkward girl of 15. My father is Gale. His parents are victors.  I'm dead.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! :D**

* * *

><p>My heart was pounding. I think we both had the same look on our faces when we heard the name. It was the name of our daughter. I, Gale Hawthorne, have two beautiful daughters here in District 12, with my wife from District 3, Lydia. My oldest daughter, Arin, at the young age of 15, had her name callen by Haymitch, the drunken, old victor.<p>

I saw the look on her face. Katniss. Her husband Peeta took no notice that it was my daughter. Katniss was frightened. She knows what my daughter must be feeling. As my daughter left my hand, she marched up the stairs to the stage bravely, though I saw the anxious, nervous look in her eyes.

Haymitch, surprisingly not drunk, gave her a soft pat on the back. He sent the boy name ball rolling, twisting the wooden crank around and around. He let go, and waited for it to stop rolling. He opened the hatch and reached in. He yelled out, "Kal!"

She let out a choked cry. I saw the tears from the corners of her eyes. Those tough eyes letting the tears through. Katniss's son, Kal, who is age 16, walked up, refusing to meet his parent's eyes. Peeta played it off, putting on a glassy eyed look. Katniss dabbed at her eyes, and leaned over to put her head in her lap. I hear the faint cries of Kal's younger sister, Papora.

Haymitch let out a loud belch before announcing, "District 12, give it up for your 76th pair of tributes!"

The entire square was dead silent. It was almost exactly like the 74th Hunger Games silence, when Katniss and Peeta were the two tributes, who won almost eating Nightlock. I heard Katniss sniff and look at me, out of the whole crowd. We knew what had happened.

Not only were our children in the Games, but now we were in them too.

* * *

><p><strong>If you want this story to continue, review review review! That'll keep me going!<strong>


	2. Chapter Two

**Hey! Hope you like Chapter 2 of The 76th Hunger Games: Twisted!**

* * *

><p>I knew who I was standing next to. My dad talked about his mother sometimes. Kal is a gorgeous boy of 16. He has blonde curls that shine. He has grey eyes that look like storm clouds. He is one of the dreamiest boys a girl could ever ask for.<p>

And now I have to kill him.

Other than that, what a great afternoon! I get chosen to be a tribute in the 76th Hunger Games and now I'm sitting in a velvet plush armchair with succulent pork sitting in front of me.  
>My mother was the first one in. My father came round the corner behind her. My mom rush at me and squeezed me tight.<br>She opened her mouth and barely whispered the words, "Don't die," with quivering sobs in between. We both began sobbing, while my father pulled us into a hug. "Come back, alright?" he asked gently. I nodded, still cuddling my wailing mother.  
>Soon, an official came to lead them out. I sat in silence for a few minutes before someone I didn't expect came in. Kal's mother, Katniss, walked in slowly with a leatherbound book. Instead of greeting me, or even looking at me, she started to tell a tale.<p>

_ "I was scared. That was always a feeling I had. Before, and even after the Games, I was scared. The train that took me to the Capitol was made luxuriously for rich presidents and mayors. It had delicious food that could make a poor Seam girl sick within the first five bites. The shower itself was terrifying. But seeing the city was a whole new type of scary. The citizens were all a sickly color, like pea green, or buttersquash yellow. I was then lead to the training center. We learned all types of useful skills."_

She finally looked at me. She tossed the book my way, and I caught it before it hit the ground. I placed it gently in my lap.

"If my son doesn't survive, then you survive. For my sanity," she finished. She left without another word.

She's going to go insane.

**Review(:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to Chapter 3! I know I have NOT been writing. I've been so busy with school. It's my spring break, and hopefully I'll shoot out some daring chapters. (:**

* * *

><p>After Katniss left, I was rushed into a compartment of one of the trains, and I was sitting down on an armchair, almost immediately. I was on the verge of breaking down.<p>

I pulled my feet up and laid my head along my knees. I felt a hand brush along my back. I tensed up to swing at the person behind me, but Kal's voice took over.

"It'll be okay.." he whispered almost silently. I reared up in anger.

"How could you possibly even say that it'll be okay? We've been chosen to kill 22 other people! It's not going to be okay!" I screamed at him, adrenaline rushing through

my veins. Kal looked a little stunned.

"Arin, just don't let them break you. You'll win if you keep yourself together."

He got up and left the compartment, clearly annoyed that I screamed at him. I felt bad, but I knew he was nuts. It wasn't okay. I don't want to kill him. He is gorgeous. If

I come back, there is sure to be an upset girl waiting to take me into the Hunger Games herself. I was beside myself with fear of being killed. I fell asleep in that armchair,

and nightmares were swirling in my mind.

I had several different nightmares. One consisted of Kal ripping out my throat, and laughing manically as he did it. The next, I was tearing through his face with a knife.

Another one was of me, being drowned by another tribute, to which had no face. I saw a distorted Katniss killing me. I saw her husband.

I saw her Peeta, her baker, her husband, killing my parents.

I woke up screaming my head off. I tried to get up, but ended up falling to the floor. I curled to a pillow, as someone picked me up and carried me through the hallways of

the train. I was placed down onto my bed, and I drifted to a dreamless sleep.

When I woke up, my eyes were puffy and red. My hair was caught into a dozen snarls, and I was convinced I ripped some of it out. I headed into the bathroom to fix

myself. I splashed cold water onto my eyes, and grabbed a hair brush to comb my hair. As I started to drag the brush through my hair, I realized it was a special Capitol

brush. The brush slid through my hair as if the snarls weren't there. Soon my hair was a black curtain around my face.

I left the bathroom, to find Kal.

"What do you want?" I questioned carefully.

"Are you okay? I carried you to your bed, you were screaming bloody murder on that chair," he said, trying not to anger me.

"I'm fine. I just don't want to be here." He shifted onto his left foot after I spoke.

"I'm almost glad you're here.." he said softly.

I glared at him.

"No, it's not that I want to kill you. I've just always seen you, and because of your father and my mother.. I just wanted to know who you are," he said, backing away

slowly with his hands up.

I decided that he was okay.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. How is ****it so far? And I'm going on a writing spree, so I'm gonna be shooting this chapters out like hot cakes.**

* * *

><p>We stood there awkwardly. I turned to my right to find a closet, and I threw myself into it, with the doors closing behind me. It was a fancy walk-in closet. I browsed<p>

through the several sections of clothes, and decided on a dress. I was a beautiful floor length dress. It was a deep midnight blue. The neckline dipped only a bit,

creating a boat neck. The sleeves were cut half way, stopping at the elbows. It was gorgeous. I stepped into some silver flats, and I felt like I was walking through

space. No, I was space.

I stepped out of the closet to see Kal looking at a book on a shelf. He turned, and his jaw dropped subtly. I walked out to go find where dinner was. I was starving.

Kal followed me out, trailing behind me closely. I felt like he was longing to grab hold of my dress just so he wouldn't lose me, as I was navigating through the narrow

hallways of the train. I stepped into a bigger room with a table filled with food. I sat down, ready to sink my teeth into everything at the table. Haymitch looked up at me.

"You done with the nightmares sweetheart?" he said with a chuckle. I glared at him. I heard someone behind me

Kal's parents stepped into my room. I internally facepalmed. I completely forgot they came with because they were previous victors. I reached for an orange.

"Good morning," I said quietly to no one in particular. Katniss looked at me.

"Morning," she said. It didn't go any farther than that.

Thankfully, Peeta, Kal's father, spoke up.

"So, Kal, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm okay. I just wish.." he trailed off.

"I know what you mean," Peeta said quietly.

Haymitch grumbled. "If this happens again, I may stab someone.."

I perked up. "If what happens?"

"Nothing!" Katniss, Haymitch, and Peeta all at the same time. A small swirl of color popped onto Kal's cheeks, and he looked away. His hair was smoothed down from a

shower, and he looked perfect.

Forget I said that. I have to kill him. I can't think about how he looks.

Effie Trinket, the woman who scares everyone with her wardrobe choices, came bouncing into the dining room.

"Oh look at your son! Isn't he just a beautiful kid! Oh and look at the girl! She's gorgeous! This is going to be big, big big!" she said happily.

Haymitch rubbed his face. "Oh in the name that was President Snow.." he said.

Effie pranced into a seat and grabbed a piece of chicken. She ripped a piece off with her teeth, which were dyed a bright green, and chewed loudly. She looked at me

"What's your name, sweets?" she said, with her mouth full.

"Arin," I said quietly.

"Oh speak up, sweetie, I can barely hear you!" she said loudly.

"She said Arin! Maybe if you weren't so loud you would hear better!" Kal yelled at her. "I heard her just fine."

Effie looked shocked, but then composed herself. "Oh he's fiesty! That'll be good for interviews!"

Kal groaned out loud, and looked like he wanted to hurt something or someone.

"Kal, go get dressed, we'll be pulling into the station sometime soon. These trains are the fastest they've been! Only takes a day and a half now! Arin, you look

beautiful, nice clothing choice," she went on.

Peeta murmured to Katniss, "We'll be in front of cameras.. you don't have to fake loving me.. Real or not Real?"

Katniss smiled. "Real."

I wasn't sure what that was all about, but in the next second Effie was pushing Kal and I off the train with Haymitch, Katniss and Peeta following behind. A real big

cheer broke out when Katniss and Peeta stepped off the train. "Star-crossed lovers!" I heard throughout the cheers.

I didn't ask what star-crossed lovers meant. I never watched their Hunger Games. My father forbid me to ever watching it.

We were pushed into a building by Effie, and then rushed into an elevator. Effie quickly pushed 12, and we rose to our floor. We stepped into our dining hall. The table

was already filled with food, and Avoxes were standing around waiting for orders.

Effie was quick to use a few Avoxes. "Please draw two baths. One for each tribute. Their stylists need an early start on them."

An Avox took my hand and led me into my bathroom. They sat me down and laid a fluffy white robe across my lap. The Avox motioned for me to put on the robe while I

wait for my bath. I changed into the robe and sat back down. A woman walked in.

"Hello," she said gently.

I didn't talk. I gave a small nod.

"I am your stylist. I am the daughter of the old stylist. I am Vanille. My father was Cinna," she said. She was gentle and quiet with every word.

"Cinna was Katniss's stylist."

I took every word she said into consideration, quietly digesting each one.

"I have quite the idea to present you to the capitol."

In the next few hours, I was plucked into a little chicken by Vanille's help, Octavia, Flavius, and Venia. They explained to me that they used to be Cinna's help. They

were quiet when talking about Cinna, but after awhile they carried on with Capitol business. They put me into the bath water, and I sunk down to my nose. It was

perfect. They washed my hair with many different products. I didn't have to do a thing. I even drifted to sleep at one point. Soon I heard the tub draining, and they

were rushing me to a room full of different dryers. All three left the room and Venia pressed a button as they left. Warm air currents swirled around my body, and my

hair was flowing softly behind my back. One mirror sat in the corner of the room. I looked like a girl. Not that I never looked like one. But now, I had that glow of a girl,

and grime didn't cover my face.

The help came back in and robed me. Octavia held me around the waist and led me to a velvet armchair.

"You're very pretty, prettier than most girls we've seen," Octavia said quietly.

I let myself smile and thank her.


End file.
